


The Adventures of Anders Sell

by K1NG



Series: The Adventures of Anders Sell [1]
Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1NG/pseuds/K1NG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Anders Sell (a character I made up) on his fictional journey on several ships I made up as he becomes the greatest Starfleet officer in history!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Anders Sell

I don't know what this is for.


End file.
